The Next Trio Bangsat
by Jeonoona
Summary: Generasi selanjutnya yang tidak terduga. Woojin yang mencari anak - anak generasi selanjutnya yang lain untuk membantu misi ayahnya. Jinyoung yang lemah yang terus dipaksa ayahnya untuk kuat dan Haknyeon yang tidak tau apa-apa harus ikut terseret. Konflik orangtua mereka sejak SHS dulu mempengaruhi kehidupan anak-anaknya yang sekarang. [WINKDEEP;JINSEOB;HAKWOONG. Slight HunHan]
1. Prologue

Kalian tau apa itu Trio Bangsat? Atau pernah mendengar nama Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, dan Kim Jongin?. Mereka adalah member dari trio bangsat, lalu siapa yang tidak kenal dengan tiga pria tampan,keren, Dan mapan ini? Jawabannya tidak ada. Yah , semua orang mengenal mereka. 

  
  


Jika kita tau mereka adalah gambaran dari kata 'sempurna'. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah menikah? Kenapa hanya seorang Park Chanyeol saja yang sering tersorot saat ini? Kemana Sehun dan Jongin?. 

  
  


Park Chanyeol kini hidup sebagai pengusaha yang sukses. Dia kini menjadi seorang Direktur perusahaan mobil ternama. Namanya sangat bersinar dan tidak pernah redup. Dia menikah dengan seorang pria manis, Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa pernikahannya tidak ditentang? Lantas siapa yang berani melawan seorang Park Chanyeol? Tidak ada.

  
  


Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak lelaki, Park Woojin. Lahirnya Woojin adalah hasil dititipkannya sperma Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kepada seorang wanita, karena Baekhyun tidak mungkin bisa mengandung.

  
  


Sekarang Woojin sudah menginjak kelas tiga di SHS. Awalnya kehidupan Woojin normal normal saja, dicintai banyak gadis disekolahannya, menjadi seorang idola, dan tentu saja sangat tampan dan pintar. 

  
  


Tapi kehidupannya berubah sulit semenjak dia mendengar pembicaraan Ayah dan ibunya.

  
  


"Aku tidak tau kenapa dia mencari masalah lagi dengan keluarga kecilku. Dasar penghianat kecil, apa maksudnya akan merampas Woojinku? Masalah yang dahulu kenapa dibuka kembali? Apa yang dia inginkan?"

  
  


"Aku tidak tau sayang.. aku sudah nyaman dengan kehidupan normal kita, aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti dulu lagi."

  
  


"Apa maksudnya dengan kehidupan yang dulu? Ada masalah apa sebenarnya? Kenapa ada seseorang yang ingin mencelakaiku?"

  
  


Hari berganti minggu dan minggu berganti bulan. Semakin banyak saja hal hal aneh yang Woojin rasakan tentang kedua orang tuanya. Banyak yang dia tidak tau tentang masa lalu orang tuanya. 

  
  


Puncak keanehan itu adalah ketika dia menemukan ruang rahasia dikamar orangtuanya. Awalnya dia ingin mencari berkas yang ayahnya butuhkan, tapi tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol sesuatu dan ruang lain terbuka dengan sendirinya.

  
  


Woojin sangat kaget tentu saja, dia ingin masuk tapi dia tau ayahnya sangat membutuhkan berkas ini. Akhirnya dia memberikan berkas itu kepada supirnya dan berlari menuju kamar orang tuanya untuk menyelidiki ruang rahasia itu.

  
  


Untuk kali ini Woojin aman karena ibunya juga sedang ada bersama ayahnya. Woojin mulai melangkahkan masuk kedalam ruangan itu, kesan pertama yang dia dapatkan adalah gelap. Woojin meraba dinding disekitarnya untuk mencari saklar. Ketika dia berhasil menyalakan lampunya dia sangat terkejut.

  
  


"Oh my.... apa yang selama ini mereka kerjakan?"

  
  


...

  
  


...

  
  


...

  
  


"BANGUN ANAK BODOH!. JIKA KAU SEORANG LELAKI MAKA BANGUNLAH!!! JANGAN MENJADI LEMAH! KAU INGIN DITINDAS DAN DIRENDAHKAN ORANG LAIN?! APA AKU MENGAJARKANMU MENJADI LEMAH?! JAWAB!" 

  
  


"T-tidak a-ayah... a-aku .." 

  
  


Seorang anak lelaki berpostur kurus sedang mencoba agar bangun dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas lantai yang berdebu namun usahanya sia sia, dia tersungkur lagi dan lagi.

  
  


" KENAPA KAU SANGAT LEMAH HAH!!!!" seorang pria dewasa yang sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya mendekati pria kurus tadi kemudia menendangnya dibagian perut.

  
  


"AKHHHHH" pria kurus tadi berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya marah.

  
  


Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria lain mendekati pria kurus tadi kemudian memeluknya.

  
  


"SEHUN! HENTIKAN! ANAKMU BISA MATI JIKA KAU TERUS MENYIKSANYA SEPERTI INI. KEMANA HATI NURANIMU TUAN OH?" 

  
  


"Aku hanya mengajarkan kepadanya agar bisa kuat menjalani kehidupan yang keras ini sayang. Jika dia lemah seperti ini bagaimana nanti dia menjaga dirinya sendiri Luhan? Aku melakukan ini juga karena sayang kepadanya ingat itu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu pria bernama Sehun itu meninggalkan Luhan dengan pria kurus tadi.

  
  


"Sayang... shhhh sudahlah kau jangan menangis. Aku ada disini, kau kuat sayang." Luhan menenangkan pria kurus tadi agar berhenti menangis, namun dirinya juga berurai air mata.

  
  


"Eomma... "

  
  


"Kau kuat Jinyoung... "

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

"HAKNYEON ! HAKNYEONNNNNNN!!!" tepuk tangan ricuh ketika seorang pria memasukkan bolanya kedalam ring.

  
  


"JOO HAKNYEONNNNN!"

  
  


Priiiiittttt.

  
  


Tiupan peluit menandakan pertandingan telah selesai. Seseorang yang diteriakkan tadi tersenyum puas kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepadan penggemarnya.

  
  


"Permainan yang bagus bro. Kali ini kau memenangkan semuanya."

  
  


"Kau ingin apa Daniel hyung? Bilang saja, aku tau kau ingin aku traktir." Haknyeon mencibir kearah Daniel yang sedang merangkulnya.

  
  


"Baiklah, kau selalu tau apa yang aku inginkan hahaha" Daniel tertawa kemudian mencubiti pipi Haknyeon.

  
  


Keika Haknyeon ingin membalas perbuatan Daniel seseorang menepuk bahunya.

  
  


"Haknyeon."

  
  


"oh, Jihoon? Ada apa?"

"Haknyeon..."

  
  


  
  


"Ayahmu baru saja ditangkap oleh polisi...."

  
  


"......."  
  
  


Setelah mendengar ucapan Jihoon Haknyeon langsung berlari sekencang kencangnya.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

To Be Continued.

Keysip nuna gatal ingin menulis trio bangcat junior ehe :"). Awalnya ffnya mau bahasa non baku gitu, tapi nuna gabisa cuy :") maklum aja saya bekasan author hunhan di ffn dan seringnya bahasa baku gitchu wkwkwk.

Trus juga ini genre awalnya mau humor receh wkwkwk tapi gajadi juga karena nuna dapet pencerahan dan lahirlah genre action ini *cieh.g percaya ga si ini prologue cuman 10 menitan ngetiknya/? Takut idenya ilang haha. Trus juga sengaja di publish sebelum Wanna one debut, takut keburu panas dingin liat cogan/?. 

  
  


Gimana? Kalo kalian suka nuna mau lanjut, tapi kalo engga ya nuna delete aja lah ya :" dan ff ini Winkdeep Jinseob Hakwoong ya focusnya. Untuk guanho sama samhwi atau Ongniel paling ada lah nyelip. Maaf saya tidak bisa bikin panwink :" berat ih kaya body Jihun.ggg

  
  


And last

Reviewnya? :") *wink*.g

  
  



	2. Chapter 1

**The Next Trio Bangsat**

 **Author :Jeonoona**

 **Rating :M (Untuk adegan kekerasan)**

 **Genre : Drama, action, romance**

 **Chapter 1 of /?**

 **Saya sudah edit prolog kemarin :") maapkan saya readers. Saya gatau tulisannya bakalan nyatu kaya begitu hehe ;(**

 **Selamat membaca :"v**

Seorang pria kurus melangkahkan kakinya dilorong sekolahan menuju kelasnya. Tiap langkah yang dia ambil pasti bisik bisik itu terdengar.

"Hey, dia kembali bersekolah?"

"Punya nyawa berapa dia sehingga berani menginjakkan kakinya disekolah ini?"

"Apa dia tidak lelah?"

"Aku kasihan kepadanya"

Dan kurang lebih seperti itu bisik-bisik untuk pria kurus itu setiap harinya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai menuju kelasnya. Tapi sebelum dia mencapai kelasnya seseorang membuat kakinya tersandung dan akhirnya dia jatuh terjerembab tepat di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Lihat, Dia berjalan dengan menunduk tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat kakiku ini dengan baik" setelah mengatakan itu , siswa berwajah rupawan itupun mendekati si kurus kemudian mengangkat kerah bajunya.

"Hey kau baik-baik saja? Hm?" Dia tersenyum miring kemudian menjatuhkan kembali tubuh si kurus.

"AKHHHH"

Prok prok prok.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang bertepuk tangan melihat kejadian mengenaskan itu.

"Bagus, kau hanya bersenang-senang sendirian Jihoon? Tidak berniat mengajakku dan Sungwoo?"

"Daniel hyung. Aku hanya bermain-main saja dengannya. Kkkk coba kau lihat? Dia meringkuk ketakutan seperti bayi saja. Dasar idiot." Seseorang yang bernama Jihoon itu memandang remeh kepada pria kurus tadi.

"Bolehkah aku bersenang-senang juga dengannya?" Daniel meminta izin kepada Jihoon yang langsung diacungi jempol oleh Jihoon.

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

Daniel mendekati pria kurus tadi kemudian meninjunya dibagian wajah dan perut secara bergantian.

"AKHHHH.. A-aku mohon hh-hentikan.." Pria kurus itu memegang pergelangan tangan Daniel yang sedang mencengkram lehernya. Dia berbicara dengan napas yang tersenggal.

"Berhenti? WHOA Aku harus berhenti? Hey Jihoon!" Daniel berteriak memanggil Jihoon yang langsung dibalas tatapan heran Jihoon.

"Apa aku harus berhenti? Lihatlah dia memohon dengan sangat manis kkk."

Jihoon tertawa sangat keras , kemudian dia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Terserah padamu saja Niel hyung, kali ini mangsaku aku berikan kepadamu."

Daniel menyeringai menyeramkan kemudian kembali mengangkat tubuh pria kurus itu agar wajah pria itu sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Kau dengar itu keparat? Aku bebas melakukan apapun kepadamu. Tapi maaf saja aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk kali ini."

"ENYAHLAH KAU BAE JINYOUNG!!!" setelah mengatakan itu Daniel langsung meninju kembali wajah Jinyoung dengan sangat keras, setelah itu dia membanting tubuh Jinyoung kelantai lalu menendang perutnya.

"AKHHHHH" Jinyoung memegang perutnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Kepalanya sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena terbentur.

Daniel mendekati tubuh Jinyoung yang sedang meringis kemudian dia mengangkat wajah Jinyoung.

"Kuperingatkan kepadamu, Kepindahanmulah sebagai murid baru yang menjadi kesalahan. Seharusnya sebelum kau mendaftarkan diri ke sekolah ini kau harus mendengar rumor yang tersebar terlebih dahulu. Rumor bahwa disini kita mempunyai sebuah tradisi, tradisi 'selamat datang' dari Kingka sekolah kita. Jadi... "

Daniel tersenyum kecil kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Welcome to SM Highchool, Bae Jinyoung."

 **DUAGH**.

Daniel meninju sekali lagi wajah Jinyoung kemudian meninggalkannya meringkuk kesakitan. Jihoon hanya tertawa melihat keadaan Jinyoung kemudian mengikuti Daniel pergi, sedangkan Sungwoo yang hanya menonton sedaritadi hanya merotasikan bola matanya malas dan ikut meninggalkan Jinyoung sendirian.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah terlihat memasuki sekolah. Ketika mobil itu sudah sampai di parkiran dapat kita teriakan yang sangat keras dari gadis gadis yang senantiasa berbaris menunggu seseorang yang ada di dalam mobil sport itu.

"PARK WOOJIN!"

" PARK WOOJIN!"

" PARK WOOJIN!"

" PARK WOOJIN!"

Seseorang keluar dari mobil sport tersebut kemudian membuka kacamata hitamnya lalu tersenyum tampan. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan sontak membuat jeritan para gadis semakin kencang.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tangan Woojin kemudian tersenyum canggung kepada fans Woojin.

"A-ah maaf semuanya Woojin harus ke kelas, maaf ya hehe. Kami permisi dulu ya." Setelah mengatakan itu Orang yang tersenyum canggung tadipun langsung menarik Woojin agar cepat cepat menuju kelas mereka.

"Ah pangeranku sudah pergi. Semuanya ayo kita kembali ke kelas saja" ucap salah satu gadis yang ada disana. Satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan parkiran.

" Kenapa kau selalu saja mengganggu pagi hariku yang indah ini Hyunmin? Kau tidak tau saja aku sedang memberikan fanservice kepada mereka. Prince Woojin sedang menyapa rakyatnya. Kau bersikaplah yang sopan wahai pelayan, hahaha." Ucap Woojin yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh Hyunmin.

"Berisik kau sialan, sekarang kita harus cepat cepat pergi ke kelas karena pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Kim Songsaenim. Kau tau sendirikan dia itu guru matematika, bukan pengurus bank. Kenapa setiap pelajarannya kita harus ikut menghitung kekayaannya? " Hyunmin berubah menjadi muram ketika dia harus membayangkan pelajaran nanti.

" Sudahlah Hyunmin."Woojin menepuk punk Hyunmin dua kali kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hyunmin dibelakangnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan kau Park."

Hyunmin yang berjalan dibelakang Woojin terpaksa harus menabrak punggung Woojin karena tiba-tiba saja Woojin memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Hey ada apa keparat? Kenapa kau ber..."

Hyunmin tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya karena matanya melebar ketika melihat seseorang tengah meringkuk ditengah lorong dengan darah dimana-mana.

"ASTAGA! WOOJIN AYO CEPAT BAWA DIA KE UKS." Hyunmin menepuk Woojin dengan keras kemudian berlari panik menuju pria tadi dan mencoba mengangkatnya. Woojin yang mulai tersadarpun membantu Hyunmin mengangkat pria tadi ke uks.

"SUNGHYUK! YEHYUN! YAK CEPAT CEPAT INI ADA ORANG YANG SEKARAT!" Yehyun yang sedang tertidur langsung membuka matanya kaget ketika membuka matanya dia melihat Hyunmin dan Woojin membawa seseorang yang bersimpuh darah.

Sunghyuk yang sedang mengobati Haknyeon ikut terhenti ketika melihat keadaan seseorang yang dibawa Hyunmin dan Woojin. Haknyeon yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya menatap bingung kearah mereka.

"Cepat baringkan dia, aku akan memanggil Dokter Yoon. Sunghyuk kau cobalah membersihkan darahnya dan untuk kalian berdua, coba diantara kalian bawalah seragam cadangan kalian untuknya." Setelah mengatakan itu Yehyunpun langsung pergi dengan seribu langkahnya untuk memanggil dokter.

"Dasar si Yehyun itu, seenaknya saja memberi perintah. Baiklah, Haknyeon kau tidak apa-apa kan? Aku akan mengurus anak itu, sepertinya dia terluka sangat parah."

Haknyeon menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberi tanda kalau dia tidak apa-apa.

"Aku akan membawa baju gantiku. Woojin kau jaga anak itu oke?" Hyunmin juga ikut menghilang dibalik pintu uks.

Sekarang tinggal Sunghyuk,Woojin, Haknyeon, dan seseorang yang belum diketahui identitasnya itu di dalam uks.

Sunghyuk mulai membersihkan wajah seseorang itu yang banyak dipenuhi darah dan lebam. Ketika wajah orang itu sudah bersih dari darah Sunghyuk menyadari sesuatu.

"Ini..."

"Dia pasti Bae Jinyoung, pantas saja aku tidak menemukannya. Dia pasti sudah dipermainkan oleh Jihoon dan yang lainnya."

"Apa kau yakin? Mereka hanya memberi pelajaran hanya kepada anak baru kan?" Haknyeon yang sedari tadi membungkam mulutnya tiba-tiba saja ikut berbicara.

"Iya aku yakin. Meskipun sekarang wajahnya penuh lebam, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau dia Jinyoung. Aku ingat wajahnya sama dengan yang ada di foto. Harusnya aku tidak ceroboh dan menunggunya di gerbang saja." Sunghyuk adalah seorang ketua Osis, jadi wajar saja dia tau tentang informasi murid baru.

"Apakah dia terluka parah?" Woojin mulai mendekati Sunghyuk dan Jinyoung.

"Kupikir iya, banyak sekali darah yang keluar. Seharusnya kau dan Hyunmin membawanya ke rumah sakit bukan ke Uks bodoh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu dokter Yoon saja."

"Haknyeon kenapa kau bisa disini? Apa yang sakit? Hey kukira kau tidak bisa terluka man." Canda Woojin yang dibalas delikan dari Haknyeon.

"Aku terluka ketika tanding basket dengan tim Minhyun hyung tadi. Kakiku tak sengaja keseleo dan kepalaku sedikit terbentur." Woojin menganggukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Haknyeon.

"Itu mengerikan. Aku juga masih ingat ketika mereka memberi ucapan 'selamat datang' kepadaku ketika aku baru saja pindah kesini." Haknyeon tiba-tiba saja membuka suaranya.

"Ya, mereka memang sangatlah bodoh. Hanya kekurangan didikan orang tua bisa menjadi seorang pembangkang seperti mereka."

"Aku pernah sekali melihat keluarga Jihoon, dia-"

 ** _~I'm feelin' so energetic~_**

Haknyeon tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena seseorang tengah menelponnya.

' _Eomma is calling_ '

"Halo, ya ada apa eomma?"

"Haknyeon... Appamu ditangkap polisi. Sekarang eomma ada di kantor polisi, bisa kau datang kemari?"

Haknyeon hanya terdiam kaku. Lalu detik berikutnya dia berlari sangat kencang mengabaikan kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Kepergian Haknyeon mengundang tanda tanya besar di kepala Woojin dan Sunghyuk.

"Tidak, Appa."

To Be Continue.

Yang punya akun wattpad bisa follow saya?;( @Jeonoona17


	3. Chapter 2

" _ **Haknyeon... Appamu ditangkap polisi. Sekarang eomma ada di kantor polisi, bisa kau datang kemari?"**_

" **..."**

 **Haknyeon hanya terdiam kaku. Lalu detik berikutnya dia berlari sangat kencang mengabaikan kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Kepergian Haknyeon mengundang tanda tanya besar di kepala Woojin dan Sunghyuk.**

" _ **Tidak, Appa."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Next Trio Bangsat**

 **.**

 **.**

Haknyeon terlihat sangat kacau, keringat dingin terus bercucuran di dahinya. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama ayahnya. Sungguh ini kabar yang sangat mengejutkan baginya.

Sekarang Haknyeon sudah sampai di kantor polisi, dia melihat Eommanya sedang menangis di salah satu kursi disana. Dengan berjalan sedikit terpincang Haknyeon mendekati Eommanya.

"E-eomma..." Haknyeon menyentuh pundak Eommanya yang sedang bergetar. Merasakan seseorang memanggilnya, Eomma Haknyeon langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata kemudian memeluk seseorang yang memanggilnya yang ternyata adalah anak semata wayangnya.

"Ha-haknyeon-ah... mereka tiba-tiba saja membawa Jongin, aku tidak tau apa yang telah dilakukan Jongin.." Eomma Haknyeon memeluk Haknyeon dengan sangat erat seakan-akan Haknyeon akan meninggalkannya.

Haknyeon hanya bisa menenangkan Eommanya dan membalas pelukannya tidak kalah erat. Air matapun juga ikut mengalir dipipi Haknyeon. Entah apalagi nasib buruk yang menimpanya. Sungguh, dia tidak suka ketika harus melihat Eommanya menangis seperti ini.

"Eomma, sudah. Aku akan melihat Appa, Eomma duduk saja disini. Aku tidak akan lama. Jangan menangis lagi, Appa pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Haknyeon pergi meninggalkan eommanya lalu pergi ke salah satu sel yang mengurung appanya.

"Appa..."

"Haknyeon-ah... aku minta maaf." Ucap seseorang yang ada dibalik jeruji besi itu.

"Tidak.. tidak ini pasti hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Aku mengenal appa dengan baik, tidak mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi." Haknyeon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, air matanya terus saja mengalir menuju pipinya.

"Ini permasalahan yang rumit, Appa tidak bisa menjelaskan kepadamu. Kau hanya harus percaya kepadaku dan tetaplah jaga Eommamu. Mengerti?"

"Tapi appa ini semua tidak benar, aku tau ini pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh, benarkan?" Haknyeon memegang kedua tangan Jongin yang ada dibalik jeruji. Tatapan mata Haknyeon sangat mengkhawatirkan bagi Jongin, dia tidak bisa berbohong kepada anaknya.

"Hhhh... Haknyeon-ah. Appa tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang, tapi kau bisa menemui orang ini." Jongin memberikan Haknyeon sebuah foto seseorang dan dibaliknya tertera sebuah alamat.

"Ini siapa Appa? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya?" Haknyeon memandang Jongin bingung.

"Dia yang akan memberitahumu semuanya. Untuk sekarang kau rahasiakan ini kepada Eommamu oke? Berjanjilah agar tidak membuat dia khawatir, mengerti?" Haknyeon menganggukkan kepalanya faham lalu mengusap sisa air matanya.

"Baiklah Appa, berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja." Haknyeon menatap Jongin khawatir

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau yang harus berjanji kepadaku agar menjadi seorang pria jantan. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya kepdamu Haknyeon-ah." Jongin menatap serius Haknyeon.

"Dari mana kau dapat luka – luka ini hm? Menjaga dirimu saja kau masih belum bisa, lalu bagaimana kau bisa kupercaya untuk menjaga Kyungsoo?" Haknyeon merasa terenyuh mendengar perkataan Ayahnya kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya, Bagaimanapun dia merasa bersalah kepadanya.

"Maaf... appa."

Tatapan Jongin meneduh, dia merasa sangat sayang sekali kepada Haknyeon. Dia tidak ingin membebani Haknyeon bagaimanapun juga umur Haknyeon masih kecil. Untuk menanggung beban yang berat Jongin rasa anaknya tidak akan mampu. Tapi dia harus mendukung Haknyeon untuk sekarang, seseorang telah menemukan keberadaannya.

...

...

...

...

"Sunghyuk apa dia sudah sadar?" Yehyun datang bersama dokter Yoon. Dapat kita lihat Yehyun sangat mengkhawatirkan anak baru itu.

"Kupikir tidak terlalu parah, aku sudah membersihkan darahnya dan lukanya sudah aku beri plester. Silahkan dokter Yoon." Sunghyuk mempersilahkan dokter Yoon memeriksa kondisi Jinyoung.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya memar saja. Kepalanya juga baik-baik saja, untunglah sepertinya tidak terbentur terlalu keras. Sepertinya dia juga dehidrasi." Ucap dokter Yoon setelah memeriksa kondisi Jinyoung.

" Sunghyuk kau bisa memberikan obat yang sudah aku tulis disini setelah dia sadar. Pastikan dia pulang dengan selamat, kepalanya akan sangat pusing ketika dia bangun nanti." Sunghyuk mengangguk mengerti, dokter Yoonpun permisi keluar karena dia ada kepentingan sekarang.

" Jadi dia ini murid baru Hyuk-ah?" Yehyun yang awalnya terdiampun mulai pembicaraannya kemudian mendekati Jinyoung yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Iya, dan dia menjadi seperti ini pasti karena Jihoon." Woojin menjawab pertanyaan Yehyun dengan memandang tubuh kurus Jinyoung.

"Hmmm, aku mengerti sekarang. Kelakuan Jihoon itu sungguh sudah sangat keterlaluan. Bagaimana dia dan anggotanya memukuli murid pindahan hanya untuk kesenangan saja? Kupikir otak Jihoon sudah pindah menjadi dipantat." Yehyun terlihat geram dengan kelakuan Jihoon yang katanya adalah ritual itu.

"Iya kau memang benar. Aku masih ingat Haknyeon bahkan lebih parah dari Jinyoung. Kaki dan tangan Haknyeon bahkan sampai di gips. Jika saja Jihoon bukan salah satu cucu dari pemilik sekolah mungkin dia sudah dikeluarkan." Sunghyuk menatap iba kepada Jinyoung, bagaimana tidak? Jinyoung datang digotong oleh Woojin dan Hyunmin dengan keadaan baju seragamnya robek dibeberapa bagian dan jangan lupa darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya dan sudut bibirnya, lebam juga bahkan sangat banyak di tubuh Jinyoung. Untunglah anak itu masih hidup dan kepalanya baik – baik saja.

" Woojin apa kau tidak bisa mencegah perbuatan Jihoon?" Yehyun tiba – tiba saja bertanya Kepada Woojin. Woojin yang sedang melamun sedikit tersentak kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Hah? Hm aku tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun juga aku dan Jihoon tidak terlalu dekat. Aku juga ingin sekali menghentikan kebiasaan Jihoon yang sadis ini, tapi aku takut masalah ini akan menjadi pertikaian lagi diantara orangtuaku dan orangtua Jihoon." Ucap Woojin merasa bersalah kepada teman – temannya atas kelakuan Jihoon yang semena – mena.

Woojin bukan tidak pernah mencoba menghentikan kelakuan Jihoon, dia pernah sekali memberitahu ayahnya atas kelakuan Jihoon. Besoknya Ayah Woojin mendatangi orang tua Jihoon dan menyuruh agar mereka lebih perhatian kepada Jihoon, namun apa yang terjadi? Orang tua Jihoon balik memarahi Ayahnya dan mereka berkelahi.

Ayah Woojin hanya ingin Orang tua Jihoon lebih perhatian kepada Jihoon. Tapi mereka atau bahkan Ayah Jihoon menunjuk – nunjuk Ayah Woojin dan mengungkit masa lalu. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Ayah Jihoon ini dulu bersaing bersama ayah Woojin untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Dia tidak bisa menerima Baekhyun bahkan lebih memilih Chanyeol dibandingkan dirinya, dan ayah Jihoonpun tanpa sengaja menghamili seseorang yang dengan terpaksa akhirnya dia nikahi.

Woojin sebenarnya juga faham kenapa Jihoon menjadi seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga Ayah Jihoon memang tidak pernah mengakui keberadaannya dan hanya menyalurkan dana untuk dia bersekolah.

" Kami tidak memaksa Woojin, mungkin Jihoon mengalami masalah yang besar dan dia tidak tahan menanggung beban itu yang akhirnya membuatnya seperti ini" Sunghyuk tanpa sadar mengatakan sesatu yang memang sangat tepat untuk Jihoon, tapi Woojin hanya bungkam.

Ketika suasana sedang hening, Hyunmin masuk kedalam uks dengan sepasang seragam ditangannya.

"Hey, kenapa kalian murung seperti ini? Dan dimana Haknyeon?"

"Haknyeon tadi menerima telepon dan sepertinya penting hingga dia berlari sangat kecang dan melupakan kakinya yang sedang terluka." Sunghyuk menghampiri Hyunmin kemudian mengambil seragam yang sudah dibawa Hyunmin.

" Sudahlah, sekarang kita ganti seragam Jinyoung. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang, Sunghyuk apa kau tau alamat rumahnya?" Woojin membantu Sunghyuk yang sedang mengganti seragam Jinyoung kemudian disusul Yehyun dan Hyunmin. Sunghyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Woojin.

Setelah mengganti seragam Jinyoung Woojinpun mengantarkan Jinyoung pulang dengan alamat yang sudah Sunghyuk berikan. Woojin sudah sampai didepan rumah atau bisa kita sebut mansion tempat tinggal Jinyoung.

"Ah, dia anak orang kaya." Woojin mengangguk kecil kemudian mencoba menggendong Jinyoung karena Jinyoung memang belum sadarkan diri.

Jika kalian tanya kenapa Woojin bisa menggendong Jinyoung bahkan Jinyoung lebih tinggi dari Woojin. Tapi jangan remehkan kekuatan Woojin karena dia memang kuat, Jinyoung memang kurus dan tinggi tapi badannya lumayan berat.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu Woojin mencoba memencet bel dengan sedikit kesusahan karena Jinyoung berada digendongannya. Setelah beberapa kali dia memencet bel, pintu besar didepannya terbuka.

Woojin terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Terlebih tatapan yang dia berikan kepada Woojin seperti akan memotong kepalanya saja. Dia menatap Woojin dengan tajam dan sangat intens.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Bahkan suaranya saja sangat menyeramkan.

"Appa selamatkan aku." Mohon Woojin.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue.

Segini aja dulu hehe. Makasih loh buat yang udah review di ch 1 kemarin:" seneng saya baca komenan kalian. Dan untuk penulisan akan saya perbaiki lagi. Maaf saya baru bisa up lagi disini hehe. Udahnlama saya ga buka ffn soalnya.

Kalo ada yg punya akun wattpad boleh follow akun saya Jeonoona17. Saya aktif di wattpad soalnya. Oh iya dan mungkin disini bakal up maraton disamain ch kaya di wp. ekali lagi saya minta dukungan dari kalian ya readersnim. Terimakasih.

Jeonoona.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ketika sampai di depan pintu Woojin mencoba memencet bel dengan sedikit kesusahan karena Jinyoung berada digendongannya. Setelah beberapa kali dia memencet bel, pintu besar didepannya terbuka.**

 **Woojin terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Terlebih tatapan yang dia berikan kepada Woojin seperti akan memotong kepalanya saja. Dia menatap Woojin dengan tajam dan sangat intens.**

 **"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Bahkan suaranya saja sangat menyeramkan.**

 **"Appa selamatkan aku." Mohon Woojin.**

.

.

.

 **The Next Trio Bangsat**

.

.

.

Woojin masih dia terpaku sementara pria yang berada di depannya masih menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau bisa membawa Jinyoung?" Pria itu kembali memandang Woojin.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengantarkan Jinyoung. Aku teman sekolahnya." Woojin sedikit terbata ketika menjawab pertanyaan dari pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Teman? Jinyoung punya teman? Lalu siapa namamu?" ucap pria itu dengan nada yang masih mengintimidasi.

"Woojin, Park Woojin." Ucap Woojin mantap, sedangkan pria tadi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu mengambil alih tubuh Jinyoung dari gendongan Woojin.

"SEJUN! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN JINYOUNGKU?!" Luhan tiba-tiba saja muncul dari atas dan langsung menghampiri pria yang bernama Sejun itu.

"Hyung, tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Sejun geram ketika dia melihat Luhan benar-benar panik.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG KETIKA ANAKKU TERLUKA SEPERTI INI?!" Luhan berteriak didepan wajah Sejun, air matanya meluncur melewati pipinya. Luhan bahkan tidak menghiraukan Woojin yang masih terpaku melihat dirinya dan Sejun.

"Dia orangtua Jinyoung? Apakah dia ayah Jinyoung? Kenapa cantik sekali. Ah, Ataukah dia ibu Jinyoung? Apa Jinyoung juga sama sepertiku?." Woojin terus bertanya - tanya didalam pikirannya, siapa lelaki cantik ini?.

"AKU TAU HYUNG! SEKARANG KAU TENANG AGAR AKU BISA MEMBAWA JINYOUNG KE KAMARNYA!." Kesadaran Woojin kembali ketika mendengar teriakan Sejun sementara Lelaki cantik tadi masih saja menangis.

"Ah, Apa kau teman Jinyoung?" Luhan yang sudah sadar akan kehadiran Woojinpun menanyakan tentang Woojin dengan masih sedikit terisak.

"Oh? I-iya aku temannya." Woojin menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung.

Luhan yang melihat reaksi Woojin hanya tersenyum hangat, lalu dia menyuruh Woojin untuk masuk. Woojin hanya bisa terkagum kagum melihat isi dari tempat tinggal Jinyoung, ini benar - benar seperti istana. Woojin sedikit heran karena disana tertulis 'OH FAMILY' sedangkan marga Jinyoung adalah 'Bae'.

"Woojin apa kau tidak ingin menemani Jinyoung?" Woojin tersentak kecil ketika Luhan kembali menghampirinya lalu menepuk pundak Woojin yang hanya berdiri di tengah ruang tamu dengan mata yang tidak berkedip.

"Kupikir aku tidak akan lama, aku harus kembali kesekolah. Tasku dan juga tas Jinyoung masih berada disekolah." Woojin tersenyum canggung kepada Luhan yang sedang terkekeh geli.

"Ah, baiklah aku mengerti. Kau pergilah kesekolah dan minta izin untuk menjaga Jinyoung, jangan lupa bawa juga tas Jinyoung. Aku senang sekarang Jinyoung sudah mempunyai teman." Luhan tersenyum kepada Woojin, sedangkan Woojin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu dia pergi kesekolah untuk melakukan apa yang tadi Luhan perintahakan.

Haknyeon menuruti perintah Jongin untuk datang ke alamat yang telah ayahnya berikan. Ketika sampai dialamat yang dia tuju Haknyeon sangat terkagum-kagum dengan mansion yang ada didepannya. Sungguh ini sangat menakjubkan pikir Haknyeon.

Haknyeon menekan bel yang ada disamping gerbang mansion itu. Untuk percobaan pertama belum ada yang meresponnya, lalu Haknyeon mencobanya hingga empat kali. Barulah datang seorang maid dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Maid tersebut bertanya dibalik gerbang yang hanya menunjukkan daerah matanya saja.

"A-ah aku ingin bertemu dengan tuan Park Chanyeol, apakah dia ada dirumah? Aku ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dengannya."

"Tuan sedang tidak ada dirumah."Jelas Maid itu.

"J-jika begitu, apakah Byun Baekhyun ada?" Haknyeon kembali bertanya kepada maid itu dengan wajah yang penuh harap.

"Tuan Baekhyun? Dia sedang menyiram tanaman dibelakang, apa sebelumnya kau sudah membuat janji dengan tuan?"

"Aku belum membuat janji dengannya, tapi tolong sampaikan bahwa Jongin ingin bertemu dengannya."

Maid tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti kemudian dia pergi, setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Haknyeon diizinkan untuk masuk. Haknyeon dibawa maid itu ke ruang tamu yang disana sudah duduk seorang lelaki berpostur tubuh mungil sedang membelakanginya.

"Kim Jongin?" Ucap Baekhyun seketika.

Haknyeon menahan napasnya ketika lelaki itu kini memandangnya lekat dengan kening yang berkerut. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Haknyeon menahan napasnya, melainkan paras Baekhyun yang sangat cantik mirip dengan perempuan.

"Hey, sejak kapan Jongin mengkerut menjadi kecil? Astaga kkkk." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil kemudian mendekati Haknyeon.

Haknyeon hanya bisa mengedip ngedipkan matanya, dia terkejut ketika Baekhyun memeluknya sangat erat.

"Kau pasti Haknyeon kan? Astaga kau tumbuh dengan tampan, Aku masih ingat bahwa dulu Jongin sangat panik karena tidak bisa mengganti popokmu Haknyeon-ah." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengusak rambut Haknyeon pelan. Baekhyun mengajak Haknyeon untuk duduk kemudian meminta maid yang tadi membuka pintu gerbang itu untuk membuatkan minum.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraannya karena dia sangat heran kenapa tiba-tiba anak sahabat lamanya sudah ada di depan rumahnya.

Haknyeon menundukkan kepalanya dan dia terlihat murung sekali."Ayahku... dia dipenjara.""APA?!" Baekhyun yang terkejut mendengar penuturan Haknyeon lantas langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa bisa? Apa Jongin melakukan kejahatan? Astaga bocah itu dasar ceroboh." Baekhyun memijat kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak tau, ketika aku disekolah Eomma menelponku dan mengabariku bahwa Appa ditahan polisi. Sekarang rumah kami dan segalanya juga disita, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Appa menyuruhku untuk datang ke alamat rumah ini dan mencari Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun." Haknyeon semakin menunduk dan airmata perlahan mulai menuruni pipinya.

"Kyungsoo? Sekarang dia ada dimana?. Sudah kau jangan menangis, kalian bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara. Chanyeol akan mengurus tentang Jongin agar dia bisa dibebaskan." Baekhyun sekarang duduk disamping Haknyeon kemudian memeluknya lagi, Haknyeon semakin terisak dan entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman dengan Baekhyun seolah-olah dia sedang bersama Eommanya. **DOR DOR DOR** **PRANG**.

Baekhyun dan Haknyeon yang mendengar suara tembakan dan kaca yang pecah sontak langsung menundukkan tubuh mereka.

"MINAH! CEPAT TUTUP AKSES UNTUK MASUK KERUMAH INI!" Baekhyun berteriak keras memerintah kepada maidnya. Tubuh Haknyeon kini bergetar, baginya baru pertama kali mendengar suara tembakan pistol berada di dekatnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat Haknyeon ketakutan sontak langsung memeluknya dan menenangkannya kemudian dia mulai menelpon Chanyeol. _"Chanyeol, cepatlah pulang, ada masalah dirumah."_

Woojin melewati koridor tergesa-gesa, dia sangat gelisah. Ketika sampai dikelasnya dia langsung membawa tasnya dan izin kepada gurunya dan dia tidak merespon teman temannya yang menanyakan tentang Jinyoung. Woojin juga pergi ke UKS untuk mengambil tas Jinyoung karena dia tadi lupa membawa barang- barang Jinyoung.

Ketika dia keluar UKS, Handphone yang ada disakunya bergetar. _ **'Eomma's calling'**_ "Hallo ? ada apa Eomma?"

 _"Woojin, jangan pulang kerumah. Disini ada masalah, kau menginaplah dirumah teman yang aman oke? Jangan bertanya nanti Eomma jelaskan."_

"Tap-..."

"sial, ada apa sebenarnya dirumah?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue.**

Sekali lagi saya minta dukungan dari kalian ya. review dari kalian sangat membantu.

dan btw Bae Jinyoung dengan Blonde hair sungguh sangat waw :'v.

Salam Deepwink shipper~…

Jeonoona.


	5. Chapter 4

" **Hallo ? ada apa Eomma?"**

" _ **Woojin, jangan pulang kerumah. Disini ada masalah, kau menginaplah dirumah teman yang aman oke? Jangan bertanya nanti Eomma jelaskan."**_

" **Tap-..."**

" _ **Sial, ada apa sebenarnya dirumah?"**_

.

.

.

 **The Next Trio Bangsat**

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN! SAYANG?! KAU BAIK – BAIK SAJA ?!" Chanyeol dengan kacau mulai mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Keringat dingin terus bercucuran, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar.

"Chan? Aku tidak apa – apa tenanglah." Baekhyun keluar dari dapur dengan Haknyeon yang mengekorinya.

Chanyeol langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun lalu dia melihat Haknyeon yang menunduk ketakutan.

"Dia siapa sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus kepala Haknyeon dengan sayang.

"Kau tidak ingat dengan anak kecil yang sering kau cubiti dulu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia sedang mengingat sesuatu, tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Haknyeon dengan erat. Haknyeon hanya terkejut apalagi ketika dia merasa kakinya tidak berpijak lagi karena Chanyeol sedang membawa tubuhnya berputar – putar.

"Kau Haknyeon? Astaga aku sangat merindukanmu. Haknyeonku yang tampan, sekarang kau sudah tumbuh dengan sangat baik pasti Kyungsoo telaten mengurusmu. Dulu aku masih ingat dengan wajah cemberutmu ketika aku tidak menggendongmu. Tapi lihat sekarang? Kau bahkan sudah bertambah tinggi hm." Baekhyun senang melihat Chanyeol masih ingat dengan Haknyeon, tapi dia gelisah karena Jongin sudah ditangkap.

"Chanyeol... Jongin ditangkap."Chanyeol langsung terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, setelah itu dia menurunkan Haknyeon lalu menangkup pipinya mencoba bertanya kepada Haknyeon.

"Ayahmu ditangkap? Tapi kenapa? Lalu dimana ibumu?" Haknyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian air mata mulai menggenang dimatanya.

"Eo-eomma... menyuruhku untuk pergi kerumah paman Chanyeol sementara Eomma mengurus kasus Appa. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Apa salah Appa? Lalu siapa orang – orang yang berusaha menembakan pelurunya tadi? Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa? Kenapa Eomma menyuruhku pergi kesini?" Haknyeon benar – benar mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin ditanyakan. Dia sudah terkejut dengan penangkapan tiba – tiba Ayahnya, lalu tadi apa? Dia sungguh bingung dengan keadaan yang sudah menimpanya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul lalu mendekati Haknyeon yang sedang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku dan Chanyeol akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, sekarang Kau ikut kami. Disini tidak aman untuk membicarakan hal yang seperti ini."

"Tapi.."

"Sudah, kau jangan khawatir. Ibumu itu sangat pintar, dia akan tiba disini nanti malam. Sekarang kau harus ikut dengan kami." Chanyeol mengajak Haknyeon menuju sebuah ruangan yang menurut Haknyeon seperti ruangan ilmuwan di film.

"Kenapa kita harus berbicara disini?"

"Kau belum mengerti nak, sebenarnya semuanya terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan secara rinci. Jadi, aku dan Baekhyun akan menceritakan intinya saja kepadamu."

Haknyeon mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai mendengarkan dan memahami apa yang sedang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol dan Bakhyun.

"Oh, Woojin kau sudah sampai? Kenapa wajahmu muram seperti itu?" Luhan yang sedang menuangkan susu langsung terfokus pandangannya kepada Woojin dan Sejun.

"A-aku tidak apa – apa. Ini tas sekolah Jinyoung, Aku izin pamit pulang." Ketika Woojin membalikkan badannya berniat pulang kerumahnya dan berencana akan mengecek apa yang sudah terjadi sehingga Ibunya sangat panik ketika menelponnya.

"Menginaplah, temani Jinyoung." Sejun memegang pergelangan tangan Woojin dan menatap Woojin dengan penuh harap.

"T-tapi.. aku a-anu.. Eo-eomma-" Woojin mencoba menjelaskan tapi tidak tau kenapa lidahnya mendadak kelu.

"Ah benar! Temani Jinyoungie-ku kau mau kan Woojin? Aku pikir Jinyoung memang membutuhkan sosok teman barunya. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Woojin mengangguk pelan akhirnya dia diantar Sejun menuju ke kamar Jinyoung. Luhan hanya tersenyum senang karena anaknya sekarang sudah mulai bersosialisasi dengan teman sebaya nya.

"Kupikir Jinyoung kecilku akan kesepian tapi ternyata dia sudah mempunyai teman sebaik Woojin, Sebaiknya aku membuat camilan untuk mereka." Ketika Luhan sedang membuat Camilan dia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari depan, sontak Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya sangat lebar kemudian berlari kecil menuju pintu depan dan langsung memeluk sosok tinggi dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah pulang." Senyum masih terpatri diwajah Luhan, sedangkan sosok yang dipeluknya hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengelus sayang kepala Luhan.

"Kau tau? Jinyoungie-ku sekarang sudah punya teman, aku senang sekali. Sekarang dia tidak pemalu lagi. Tapi..." Luhan melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya kemudian menatap sosok tampan itu dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tapi?"

"Jinyoung terpaksa pulang cepat karena dia dipukuli temannya yang lain. Aku tidak tau seberapa hebat anak itu hingga membuat anaku menjadi separah itu. "

"Bukan anak itu yang hebat. Tapi Jinyoung lah yang lemah." Ucapan datar itu langsung membuat Luhan menatap iba.

"Sehun-ah..." air mata Luhan sudah membendung dipelupuk matanya.

"Luhan dengar, Aku sudah mengajarkan Jinyoung untuk menjadi seorang lelaki!. Tapi karena kau terlalu memanjakannya dia menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin Jinyoung menjadi lemah seperti sekarang, aku hanya ingin dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri ketika aku tidak bisa melindunginya lagi. Bahaya bisa datang kapan saja Luhan." Sehun mengusap air mata yang sejak tadi turun dari pipi Istrinya itu. Luhan hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan lelah, menurutnya cara mendidik Sehun kepada Jinyoung itu terlalu keras. Jinyoung bahkan baru Tujuhbelas tahun.

"Sekarang Jinyoung ada dimana?" Luhan hanya menunjuk kamar anaknya itu tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun kepada Sehun, Dengan bergegas Sehun menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jinyoung.

"Aku kasihan kepada si murid baru itu" Yehyun meminum Jus pemberiang Sunghyuk kemudian mulai menatap serius sahabat – sahabatnya.

"Jinyoung maksudmu?"

Yehyun mengangguk pelan kemudian mulai berbisik kepada kettiga temannya.

"Jihoon sudah sangat keterlaluan, Dia bukan anak pemilik sekolah seperti yang ada di Drama – drama tapi tingkahnya sudah sangat sombong seakan – akan dia itu adalah bosnya." Seonho mengangguk pelan membenarkan pendapat Yehyun sementara Sunghyuk terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dia memang tidak punya perasaan. Untung saja aku bukan murid pindahan atau semacamnya. Tapi apa yang membuat Daniel sangat tunduk kepada Jihoon?" Seonho mulai bertanya kepada temannya namun hanya dibalas dengan gelengan tidak tahu.

"Mungkin Daniel menyukai Jihoon? " Suara pelan Justin membuat ketiganya menatap Justin meminta penjelasan.

"Bisa saja kan? Cinta itu buta, kupikir Daniel menjadi seperti anjing yang sangat penurut karena dia menyukai Jihoon." Justin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian melanjutkan memakan hamburgernya yang baru dimakan setengah.

"Tapi bukan itu yang aku herankan. Kalian tau pemilik sekolah ini kan?"

"Tuan Oh?" Seonho menatap Sunghyuk heran.

"Ada apa dengan tuan Oh?, sebaiknya kau jangan membicarakan hal yang seperti ini. Jika ada yang mendengarnya lalu melaporkanmu bagaimana? Kita ini bukan orang berada Hyuk-ah." Yehyun mulai memperingati Sunghyuk karena demi apapun membicarakan tuan besar Oh diumum itu hal yang fatal.

"Aku tidak menghina tuan Oh, hanya saja bagiku terasa aneh karena aku tidak pernah tau seperti apa wajah tuan besar pemilik sekolah kita yang luar biasa ini?"

"Kau ada benarnya, tapi jika Jihoon anak tuan Oh ini tidak mungkin karena marganya saja Park." Yehyun membenarkan perkataan Seonho, lagipula ada baiknya mereka tidak mencari masalah.

"Bisa saja dia menyembunyikannya kan? Jika dia bukan siapa – siapa lantas kenapa sekolah ini tidak mengeluarkannya saja? Terlalu banyak pelanggaran yang sudah dia lakukan."

" **Ekhem. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"** sontak keempat orang itu terlonjak kaget, Justin bahkan tersedak.

"Ka-kami... anu..."

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Mungkin cerita ini udah lama banget ya? saya harap masih ada yg suka sama anak anak Produce 101 S2.

jangan lupa review nya ya?.

Jeonoona


	6. Chapter 5

"Bisa saja dia menyembunyikannya kan? Jika dia bukan siapa – siapa lantas kenapa sekolah ini tidak mengeluarkannya saja? Terlalu banyak pelanggaran yang sudah dia lakukan."

" **Ekhem. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"** sontak keempat orang itu terlonjak kaget, Justin bahkan tersedak.

"Ka-kami... anu..."

.

.

.

 **The Next Trio Bangsat**

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jinyoung. Setelah dia membuka pintu kamar Jinyoung dia melihat Jinyoung yang sedang tertidur dan wajahnya dipenuhi dengan lebam. Perlahan Sehun mendekati Jinyoung kemudian tangannya mengusap dahi Jinyoung dengan pelan, senyuman tipis terpatri di wajahnya yang tegas itu.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakan Woojin yang diam membisu ketika melihat seseorang bersama dengan Jinyoung. Sehun yang merasa ada orang lain sontak langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang remaja seumuran dengan Jinyoung sedang menatapnya canggung.

"E-ehm. Annyeonghaseyo, Park Woojin imnida." Woojin membungkukkan badannya sopan, Sehun hanya menatap Woojin dengan intens.

"Park Woojin? Kau teman anakku?" Sehun masih menatap intens Woojin, dia masih tidak percaya Woojin ini adalah teman anaknya. Sementara itu Woojin sekarang benar - benar gugup, bagaimanapun juga yang berdiri dihadapannya ini adalah Ayah dari Jinyoung.

"A-ah iya. Aku teman Jinyoung"

"Kau bukan salah satu yang menindas anaku kan?" Woojin terkejut mendengar Ucapan Sehun, jujur saja meskipun dia ini bukan anak teladan tapi dia bukan pembuat onar seperti Jihoon.

"T-tidak Ahjussi, aku bukan orang yang memukuli Jinyoung. Aku menolongnya ketika dia tergelatak di lorong sekolah. Aku tidak bermaksud apa – apa. Hanya saja ini seperti kebiasaan, setiap murid baru disekolahku pasti akan dipukuli sebagai tanda 'selamat datang' dari Jihoon dan temannya." Jelas Woojin panjang lebar.

Sehun memijit kepalanya kemudian dia tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Bagus, Kau kenal dengan Jihoon itu? Aku harus berterimakasih kepadanya karena telah memukuli anakku." Woojin sangat terkejut ketika mendengarnya. Hey Jinyoung ini anaknya dan dia senang anaknya dipukuli? Orangtua macam apa sebenarnya dia?.

"Hm.. aku .. ya. Nanti aku memberitahunya."Woojin menjawab dengan ragu, tapi Sehun tersenyum melihat Woojin yang gugup. Entahlah, tapi Sehun merasa jika anak yang seumuran dengan anaknya ini mempunyai kemiripan dengan seseorang, dia harus segera mencari tau itu.

"Tidak, Jangan seperti itu. Bawa anak itu kerumah ini oke? Baiklah kau anak yang sangat baik nak." Sehun mengusap kepala Woojin dengan pelan kemudian pergi keluar dari kamar Jinyoung.

Woojin yang masih bingung dengan keadaan dirumah ini hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya kemudian duduk disamping Jinyoung yang sedang tertidur.

"Yak, Keluargamu ini sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa semuanya sangat aneh. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berbicara denganmu."Woojin menatap Jinyoung yang sedang terpejam, wajah Jinyoung sangat mengerikan sungguh. Lebam – lebam di wajahnya menutupi wajah rupawan Jinyoung.

Woojin melihat kesekeliling kamar Jinyoung, terhitung sangat nyaman. Jinyoung sepertinya orang yang sangat sederhana, terlihat dari kamarnya yang berwarna putih dan hanya ada meja belajar dan lemari pakaian. Ada beberapa foto Jinyoung yang menarik perhatiannya, foto ketika Jinyoung kecil dan juga foto keluarga.

"Keluarga mereka terlihat baik – baik saja difoto ini, tapi kenapa mereka terlihat aneh." Ketika memikirkan tentang Jinyoung dia teringat kembali dengan orang tuanya. Entah kenapa melihat Jinyoung dia merasa mereka banyak sekali kemiripan, terlebih soal ibu mereka yaang seorang lelaki.

"Ah, aku harus kembali kesekolah. Tas dan juga barang – barangku masih ada disekolah." Woojin menaruh kembali foto keluarga Jinyoung ketempat semula kemudian mendekati ranjang Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung-ssi, aku sebenarnya tidak mengenalmu tapi aku merasa harus berpamitan kepadamu. Aku harus kembali kesekolah meskipun sekarang tinggal beberapa menit lagi jam pulang. Aku-." Woojin menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Jinyoung membuka matanya.

"Eo-eomma..." Lirih Jinyoung pelan. Woojin yang masih terkejut bingung harus bagaimana, pasalnya dia tidak ingin turun kebawah hanya untuk memanggil Ibu Jinyoung atau ayah Jinyoung yang dingin.

Ketika Woojin sedang tenggelam dengan pikirannya pintu kamar Jinyoung terbuka. Luhan dengan wajah senangnya menghampiri Woojin dan juga Jinyoung yang mulai membuka matanya.

"Woojin-ah, apa Jinyoungku sudah baikan?."Dengan cepat Luhan duduk disamping ranjang Jinyoung dan mengusap kening Jinyoung. " Eomma disini sayang, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?." Luhan tersenyum hangat, Jinyoung hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum dia melihat Woojin yang masih berdiri mematung disampingnya.

Luhan yang menyadari kebingungan anaknya dengan cepat menjelaskan jika Woojin lah yang mengantarkan Jinyoung dari sekolah. "Ini Woojin, Dia yang sudah mengantarkanmu pulang sayang. Kau harus berterimakasih kepadanya, Woojin ini anak yang baik Youngie." Jinyoung tidak percaya jika ada yang sudi mengantarkanya pulang, ketika disekolah lamanya pasti Luhan yang selalu datang kesekolah untuk menjemputnya.

Setiap dia pindah kesekolah pasti dia selalu menjadi orang yang diinjak, tapi yang sekarang ini yang terparah karena sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan itu.

"Terima kasih Woojin." Jinyoung berusaha tersenyum dengan Wajahnya yang terasa kaku itu. Woojin membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah kaku, sebenarnya Luhan ingin terbahak tapi dia tidak ingin merusak suasana nya.

"Aku memang harus membantumu. Ketika melihatmu dilorong aku langsung membawamu ke UKS sekolah, setelah kau diobati mereka aku langsung mengantarkanmu pulang. Sebelumnya aku menanyakan alamat rumahmu kepihak sekolah, cepatlah sembuh Jinyoung-ssi. Ah aku harus kembali kesekolah, barang – barangku masih ada disekolah." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, Woojin dengan cepat keluar kamar Jinyoung dan kembali kesekolah. Luhan tersenyum tipis melihat Woojin yang sangat perhatian kepada Jinyoung, Dia sangat senang masih ada yang peduli kepada Jinyoung kecilnya.

" _Sepertinya bayi beruangmu sudah besar Baekhyun-ah."_

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kami dan orangtuamu dulu itu teman dekat, dan ketika kami sekolah kami tidak seperti anak sekolah biasa. Kami dan juga orangtuamu dan yang lainnya membantu menangkap mafia." Chanyeol menjelaskan kepada Haknyeon yang terlihat masih kebingungan. "Mafia? Ketika kalian seumuran denganku kalian menangkap seorang mafia?." Haknyeon menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan tidak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap."Tentu saja, aku yang mengendalikan Chanyeol dan juga yang lainnya. Aku adalah otak inti dari kelompok kami dulu Haknyeon-ah. Jika ayahmu ditangkap polisi kemungkinan besar itu ulah musuh, kemungkinan besarnya aku dan Chanyeol juga akan jadi sasaran berikutnya." Haknyeon masih tidak bisa memahami ini, ayahnya ditangkap polisi dan sekarang fakta mengejutkan tentang ayahnya.

"Kau mungkin akan aman karena mereka tidak akan bisa melukaimu disini, aku sudah memprediksi ini sejak lama. Kupikir Haknyeon harus ikut andil dalam misi kali ini. Aku akan menelpon anggota yang lainnya dan jangan beritahu Woojin, anaku itu tipe yang tidak berpikir duakali." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti kemudian dia pergi untuk menghubungi anggota lain. Haknyeon sudah dibawa Chanyeol keruangan khusus untuk dilatih sesuatu.

"Kalian ada waktu besok? Aku harap kalian bisa membatalkan acara kalian karena ada sesuatu hal yang penting."

.

.

.

" **Ekhem. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"** sontak keempat orang itu terlonjak kaget, Justin bahkan tersedak.

"Ka-kami... anu..."

Sunghyuk menyenggol pelan Yehyun yang sedang menunduk, Sedangkan Seonho sedang menepuk punggung Justin karena tersedak tadi.

"A-ah kami hanya berbincang soal Jihoon, kupikir kali ini dia sudah sangat keterlaluan." Yehyun berbicara dengan gugup, Euwoong mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Kupikir kalian tadi sedang membicarakan Tuah oh?. Ah, kuperingati jangan berbicara sembarangan tentang Jihoon, jika dia mendengarmu kalian mungkin akan bernasib sama dengan Jinyoung." Euiwoong duduk disebelah Seonho kemudian meminum Lemonade milik Seonho yang dibalas delikan tajam,

"Kau kan ketua osis Woongie, kenapa tidak coba menegur Jihoon atau melaporkannya ke kepala sekolah?." Sunghyuk mencoba mengungkapkan hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku masih menyayangi kehidupan sekolahku yang tentram. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya, kepala sekolah tidak akan mengeluarkan Jihoon karena orangtuanya juga ikut andil dalam keuangan sekolah ini." Sunghyuk mengangguk faham, mereka tidak bisa melaporkan Jihoon begitu saja apalagi mereka bukan siapa – siapa di sekolah ini.

"Sudahlah sekarang kita kekelas, bel masuk juga sudah berbunyi. Seonho-ya kau nanti bereskan saja tas Woojin, kupikir dia juga akan datang ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi." Yehyun mengajak Sunghyuk kekelas mereka, Seonho juga Justin dan Euiwoong pergi kekelas mereka.

"Aku hanya berharap semoga tidak ada murid baru lagi." Euiwoong tersenyum mendengar perkataan Justin. "Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, Ayo nanti Jung ssaem memarahi kita jika telat."

.

.

.

"Daniel, kupikir kau sudah keterlaluan kali ini." Daniel menatap Seongwoo bingung. " Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah sering melihatku menyambut anak baru seperti itu?."

Seongwoo menghembuskan napas berat kemudian memutar bola matanya malas. " Masalahnya dia sudah dua kali kalian pukuli, dan juga dia terlihat lebih lemah dibanding siswa lainnya kau tau Niel?."

"Apa karena dia lemah itu membuatmu menjadi sedikit mempunyai hati Hyung?." Jihoon yang sedang bermain game di ponselnya ikut menyahut obrolan dua sejoli ini.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Jihoon-ah, jika Seongwoo tidak mempunyai hati dia tidak akan mencintaiku kau tau?."

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan hal ini dan jadilah pelajar yang normal? Aku khawatir jika suatu saat ini akan menjadi masalah yang besar. Kau juga Jihoon, kau masih muda dan jangan berprilaku layaknya preman. Kau itu manis sekali Jihoon, tapi kelakuanmu itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajahmu." Jihoon mencibir malas mendengar omelan Seongwoo, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seongwoo dan hanya fokus dengan Game nya.

Ketika Jihoon akan menang sebentar lagi tiba – tiba saja satu telpon yang masuk keponselnya dan itu membuat dirinya kesal karena kemenangannya menjadi gagal. Dengan malas Jihoon mengangkat telpon itu.

"Halo? Siap-" ketika Jihoon akan bertanya siapa yang menelponnya, suara diseberang sana sudah terlebih dulu berbicara.

"Hey boy Berhati-hatilah, Aku mengawasi kalian dari sini. Kau tau kan? Selanjutnya adalah orangtuamu."

Jihoon membelalakan matanya terkejut dan tidak sadar menjatuhkan ponselnya. Seongwoo dan Daniel menghampiri Jihoon yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

'Si-siapa dia?'

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Okey saya harap masih ada yang nungguin ff ini :"

Saya mohon bagi kalian tidak siders karena saya bikin cerita ini juga ga langsung jadi, review doang juga cukup ko buat hargain tulisan saya yang masih amatiran ini :"

sebelumnya makasih ya yang udah sempetin baca ini.

Jeonoona


End file.
